


Harry Potter and the Mistakes of a Past Reality

by the15thDoctor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back Into The Past, Dumbledore Bashing, Gen, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the15thDoctor/pseuds/the15thDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter gets transported back to Dudley's birthday, right before he gets his Hogwarts letter. No longer being a naive eleven-year-old boy just glad to leave the Dursleys, Harry starts to notice something fishy's going on. With his second chance, Harry makes a series decisions that will change to course of history forever. AD/MW/RW/GW bashing.  Also posted on fanfiction.net and Wattpad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn it! I'm in the Past!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. Wait what?! What did you say? I don't own Harry Potter! Gosh, darn it! All things in bold are taken from the book. I'll be using a lot from the book in the first few chapters, but I'll be using less and less towards the end of the story.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome.

**"Up! Get up! Now!"** Harry heard a voice, which sounded an awful lot like Aunt Petunia, screeched He felt different, he knew something was wrong. Where was Ginny? Why was that voice screeching at him to get up? He guessed he was dreaming, so he opened his eyes and sat up and realized he wasn't in his room, so he started to panic. He heard someone rapping on the door.

 

 **"Up**!" the voice screeched again. If he didn't know any better, he'd say he was back in his cupboard.

 

 **"Are you up yet?"** the voice asked.

 

 **"Nearly,"** he replied even though he hadn't even started to get ready.

 

**"Well get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything to be perfect on Duddey's birthday.**

 

Harry froze. Dudley. Crap, he was back in the past. Harry groaned.

 

**"What did you say?" his aunt snapped.**

 

 **"Nothing, nothing..."** This might not be so bad, he realized. He'd be able to save people; Cedric, Fred, Remus, Tonks, Sirius. Sirius. Go he missed him so much. He was still in Azkaban. He has to find a way to get him out

 

He got out of his cupboard and looked at the pile of presents and got disgusted. They were completely ruining their son by spoiling him so much. Didn't they realize they were slowly killing their son by feeding him so much? The Dursleys would always repulse him.

 

 **Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was** putting the bacon on the pan.

 

 **"Comb your hair!" he barked**. "And cook that bacon faster." Harry turned up the heat on the stove hoping the bacon would burn.

 

**Harry was frying the eggs by the time Dudley had arrived in the kitchen with his mother.**

 

 **Harry put the plates of eggs and slightly** -burnt **bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley meanwhile was counting his presents. His face fell.**

**"Thirty-six," he said looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

**"Darling you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from Mommy and Daddy."**

**"All right that's thirty-seven then," said Dudley going red in the fac** e. Harry couldn't remember if Aunt Petunia stopped Dudley from throwing a tantrum and flipping over the table, so he **began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible** to stay on the safe side.

 

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you two presents while we're out today. How's that popkin? Two more presents. Is that alright?"**

**Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, "So I'll have thirty … thirty…"**

Harry was trying to stop himself from snorting when he wondered how it was possible that Dudley ever made it past Primary School.

 

**"Thirty-nine, sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

**"Oh." Dudley sat down and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled.**

**"Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. 'Atta boy, Dudley?" He ruffled Dudley's hair.**

 

Harry often hated being Harry Potter, he hated how the Dursley's treated him, he hated his fame, he hated how the Wizarding World would only think of him as the Boy-Who-Lived and not Harry Potter, he hated that so many people he loved had died— almost everything about it, but in this moment, he was so glad he was so glad he wasn't Dudley— an idiot who will die young and loves torturing children weaker than him.

 

**At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control plane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR. He was ripping off the paper of a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried.**

**"Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him." She jerked her head towards Harry's direction.**

**Dudley's mouth fell open in horror;** Harry was tempted to smirk.

 

**"Now what?" asked Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this.**

**"We could phone Marge,"** Uncle Vernon suggested. Harry smiled at the memory of blowing Marge up— too bad she couldn't remember it. He quickly turned his smile into a frown so the Dursley's wouldn't get suspicious.

 

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

**"What about what's her name, your friend — Yvonne?"** They thought Yvonne was her friend?! Did they not noticed how uncomfortable they made her with all their racist jokes and stupidity? Harry was surprised he hadn't noticed this in the past reality.

 

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in,** knowing they wouldn't do anything they thought wouldn't do anything they thought would make him happy. He'd be fine as long as he didn't talk to the snake— the trip to the zoo was the best day he'd before he went to Hogwarts, or at least before Piers told the Dursleys he was talking to the snake.

 

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.**

**"And come back and find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry,** knowing they had no other options but bringing him to the zoo if they didn't want a happy Harry.

 

 **"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly.** There it was! Now all Uncle Vernon would have to do was agree. **". . . and leave him in the car. . ."** Crap! What was he going to do? How was he going to convince them that he'd rather stay in the car than go to the zoo? Something must've happened last time!

 

 **"The car's new, he's not sitting in it alone. . ."** Ah, there it was. Now they had no other option but to take him to the zoo— well unless one of them was going to sit in the car with him, which was never going to happen.

 

 **Dudley began to** fake **cry loudly.**

 

'This must be a first. Dudley won't get want he wants,' Harry thought.

**"Dinky Duddydums, don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special!" she cried flinging her arms around him. If only setting that snake on Dudley wouldn't get him punished. Oh, well!**

**"I. . . don't. . . want. . . him. . . t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms** , to which Harry just smirked back. Dudley looked confused, a look that suited him perfectly, though he quickly plastered a frown back on his face.

 

 **Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Piers Polkiss walked in with his mother.** He looked too much like Pettigrew for his liking, but then again, he always thought he looked like a **rat** anyway, so this just added to his disgust. **Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.**

 

 **Half an hour later, Harry** was on his way to the zoo. **Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside, though.**

 

**"I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas."**

**"I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly. . ."**

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him,** but that didn't matter, he wasn't going to do anything anyway if he could help it, but even if he did, they'd let him out before his Hogwarts letter came, he remembered that, so as soon as he got it, he'd hide it up his shirt, take the few things he had and a bit of cash he was planning on stealing from the Dursleys, and he'd take a cab to the Leaky Cauldron. He'd make to cover his hair, though, he wouldn't want a repeat of last time.

 

**While he drove Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia about motorcycles.**

**" . . . roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said as a motorcycle overtook them.**

 

Harry smartly kept his mouth shut, even though he would have liked to have told his opinion on motorcycles. Sirius loved motorcycles. Sirius.

 

 **It was a very sunny Sunday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon pop.** It tasted fine, nothing special, but he remembered how good it tasted last time., as it as the sweetest thing Harry had tasted in years.

 

Harry spotted **a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

 

Harry **was careful to walk away a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him. They ate at the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finished the first.**

**After lunch, they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone.** Harry had to remind himself not to talk to the snake. 'Just don't say anything,' he thought, 'It's not like he's expecting a Parselmouth to be visiting anytime soon.'

 

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.**

**"Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.**

 

'How rude,' Harry thought. 'Do they care about anything but themselves?'

 

**"Do it again," Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.**

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. If only he could talk to it.**

**_It winked._ ** Wait, how did the snake know he was a Parselmouth; in fact, was he even a Parselmouth anymore? The Horcrux in his head was destroyed after all.

 

 **Harry stared** at it trying to solve this puzzle. He couldn't test it here, no, he didn't want a repeat of last time. No; he'd just conjure up a snake once he got a wand to see if he could talk to it. Then he started panicking— if he wasn't a Parselmouth he couldn't destroy Voldemort's diary, nor could he save Ginny. Ginny. He loved her last time he saw her, but when he said her name he felt nothingness. Like she wasn't even a friend.

 

Harry said, "Sorry, I have to go," to the snake, making sure no one else could hear him and that he spoke in English, so he turned and walked away.

 

On the car ride back Harry could only wonder why'd he'd been so selfish. Was not getting put in the cupboard worth the snake's freedom?

 

Feedback is always welcome. The next chapter should be posted between 9/15 and 9/30.


	2. Revelations at Gringotts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sitting in a huge mansion that has a huge library with tons of books. Oh, damn, I don't have a huge library! Oh well, I guess I didn't write the Harry Potter series then. I'm still using some text directly from the book. Any text I take from the book will be in bold.

**Chapter Two: Revelations at Gringotts**

 

One summer morning, t **here was a** n unusually **horrible smell in the kitchen** . **It seemed to be coming from a large metal tub in the sink. He went to have a look. The tub was full of dirty rags swimming in gray water.**

**“What’s this?” he asked Aunt Petunia. Her lips tightened as they always did if he dared to ask a question.**

**“Your school uniform,” she said.**

**He looked at the bowl again.** He was about to respond with a witty comment when he realized it wouldn’t go over to well with his Aunt, so he forced his mouth to stay shut.

He was glad he wasn’t going to Stonewall High, which was the school he would’ve gone to if he wasn’t a wizard. While his life was very dangerous and his named was constantly being smeared by the public, he slept in a comfortable bed, didn’t work like a slave, had good food to eat, and most importantly, he had his best friends, Ron and Hermione. Friends were something he never would’ve had if he went to Stonewall.

**Dudley and Uncle Vernon came in, both with wrinkled noses because of the smell from Harry’s new uniform. Uncle Vernon opened his newspaper as usual and Dudley banged his Smelting stick, which he carried everywhere, on the table.**

**They heard the click of the mail slot and flop of letters on the doormat.**

**“Get the mail, Dudley” said Uncle Vernon from behind his paper.**

**“Make Harry get it.”**

He wanted to get the mail, but he didn’t want to give away this fact, so he said **“Make Dudley get it.”**

**“Poke him with your Smelting stick, Dudley.”**

After having faced Voldemort many times, he found dodging a slow, obese too be quite easy. He **went to get the mail** and found t **hree things lay** ing **on the doormat: a postcard from Uncle Vernon’s sister Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a brown envelope that looked like a bill, and—** _his Hogwarts letter._

He quickly tucked the letter up his shirt, making sure it wasn’t visible while his shirt was covering it and carried the other two letters into the kitchen.

 **“What** were **you doing, checking for letter bomb?”** Uncle Vernon questioned, chuckling at his own joke. “Get the mail faster next time, boy!”

“Yes, Uncle Vernon,” Harry replied, knowing there wouldn’t be a next time.

**Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.**

**“Marge’s ill,” he informed Aunt Petunia. “Ate a funny whelk.** Says she’s never going back again, that all the people there were quite rude to her. Maybe we should go somewhere else next summer.”

Harry tried to hold back a snort. People being rude to her? More likely she was being rude to them and she took offense to the fact that she couldn’t speak crap about someone to their face and not get reprimanded for it. She was one of the most intolerable women he had ever met, and he had met plenty of them.

He was eagerly waiting for dinner to be over so he could open his letter, even though he already knew what it contained, opening his Hogwarts’ letters had always been great moments for him. They signified how few days he would have to spend at the Dursley’s before he could escape to Hogwarts.

Once inside his cupboard, he removed the letter from underneath his clothing. He placed against the wall and attempted to flatten it out. He looked at the front of the letter, which was addressed to him in **emerald-green ink**. It read:

 

**Mr. H. Potter**

**The Cupboard under the Stairs**

**4 Privet Drive**

**Little Whinging**

**Surrey**

 

He realized unlike last time, he wouldn’t be moved upstairs. It didn’t matter, he wasn’t staying here again, and even if he did, it’s not as if it was much better up there; in fact, it was much worse.

He then flipped over then envelope and gently pulled the apart the envelope until it was opened. Then he removed the first piece of of paper and read:

 

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**_of_ ** **WITCHCRAFT** **_and_ ** **WIZARDRY**

 

 **Headmaster:** **A** **LBUS** **D** **UMBLEDORE**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc,. Chf. Warlock,_ **

**_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_ **

 

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a**

**list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1.  We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely,**

 

**Minerva McGonagall,**

**_Deputy Headmistress_ **

 

He starting packing up his things noiselessly. He realized he wouldn’t be able to walk to the Leaky Cauldron, but he didn’t have any money. He pondered over his dilemma and finally decided to steal a couple pounds from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon when they were sleeping. It’s not like they owed him much money; in fact, they probably owed him for being their personal chef, maid, butler, and for everything else he had done which normally would have been way beyond their budget. Taking a bit of the money he had a right to wasn’t a crime, was it?

 

 **The** a **larm clock rang at six o’clock the next morning. Harry turned it off quickly and dressed silently He mustn’t wake the Dursleys.**

He quietly crept into the kitchen and slowly pulled open the draw next to the fridge, where the Dursleys kept money for easy-access. He found £83 and a few pence in the drawer. He took all of it, just in case he needed any extra, grabbed his things from inside his cupboard as quietly as possible.

When we finally got out the door without any of the Dursleys waking up, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He walked a few miles, which tired him quite a bit, but only because this body wasn’t used to walking so much. He had broken a sweat long before he finally reached a telephone booth. He inserted a few pence into the telephone booth and called a taxi.

The taxi arrived around 5 minutes later, at about 7:30.

“Where are ya heading, lad?” the taxi driver asked.

“Charing Cross Road, sir,” he told the driver.

The ride was around 25 minutes and cost him £64 and 10 pence, which left him with very little muggle money, but he didn’t need much as he was leaving the Muggle world.

“Thanks, sirs,” he told the taxi driver before exiting the cab and watching the man drive off into the distance.

Harry brushed down his hair, making sure it was covering his scar before he started walking up and down the street in search for the Leaky Cauldron. It was squashed between a **big book shop**  and a **record shop**.

It was early in the morning, so not many people were at the pub, but in case any of them did, he keep his head down. He saw the bartender, Tom,  looking oddly at him, but he seemed to brush it off and continued hand-washing dirty glasses. If only he was introduced to a dish washer.

When he walked up to the brick wall he realized he didn’t have a wand, and  he didn’t know the pattern in which he had to tap the bricks. He would have to ask Tom.

He walked over to Tom and lifted up his head, not bothering to cover his scar, because he knew the bartender would recognize him right away. At least there weren’t as many people in the pub this time as last time.

 **“Good Lord,” said** Tom **, peering at Harry, “is this— can this be—”**

 **The Leaky Cauldron had gone completely still and silent** , not that it was that loud before, but now, you could’ve heard a pin drop. Harry internally moaned. He knew this was coming, he just had prayed for the slight chance he wouldn’t have noticed, or at least that he would keep it to himself. Wasn’t it obvious he didn’t want to be noticed.

 **“Bless my soul,” whispered** Tom **, “Harry Potter. . .  what an honor.”**

**He hurried out in front of the bar , rushed towards Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.**

**“Welcome back Mr. Potter, welcome back. . .  ”**

**Harry didn’t know what to say.** He hadn’t prepared for this. He froze. He just hoped the handshaking would be faster than last time he was here.

**Then there was a great shaping of chairs and the next moment, Harry found himself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.**

It was almost as if more people appeared in the Leaky Cauldron once he announced himself. He swore that some of these people popped out of nowhere.

He heard many different comments which varied from “ **Mr. Potter, I can’t believe I’m meeting you at last.”** to **“Always wanted to shake your hand— I’m all of a flutter.”**

He thought these people were nuts, having life dreams of shaking his hand, turning back on him because the Daily Prophet, which is known for reporting opinions not facts, lied about him, and then begging for him to save the world when they realized Voldemort was actually back— sheep, the lot of them.

Once everyone had shaken his hand once, or quadrice as one excitable man did, he turned to Tom and asked, “May you please open the entrance to Diagon Alley, sir. I don’t have my wand yet, and I don’t know the correct bricks to tap.”

The man looked very excited by the idea and quickly agreed. He rushed over and tapped a series of bricks, which he couldn’t remember and **in the middle a small hole appeared- it grew wider and wider— a second later they were facing an archway enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.**

He looked out as if in amazement so his reaction wouldn’t be questioned by the bartender, and then he quickly said, “Thank you, sir,” to Tom.

Tom then replied, “No need to thank me, it was an honoring helping you.” Did he have an house elf genes in him, Harry questioned.

After passing by many shops Harry would have loved to shop at, he finally reached Gringotts.

A goblin **bowed as** he **walked inside** the **snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Now,** he was **facing a second pair of** s **ilve** r **doors,** w **ith words engraved upon them:**

 

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed_ **

**_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_ **

**_For those who take, but do not earn,_ **

**_May pay most dearly in their turn._ **

**_So if you seek beneath our floors_ **

**_A treasure that was never yours,_ **

**_Thief, you have been warned, beware_ **

**_Of finding more than treasure there._ **

 

Harry had to admit that Gringotts had great security, much better than Hogwarts, which was prone to getting multiple attacks a year, but Gringotts had been broken into twice in his previous life, for the most secure place in the magical world, it should have had a better security system.

 **A pair of goblins brought** him **through the silver doors and they were in a vast marble hall. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.** H **arry made for the counter.**

“Good m **orning** , sir **,” said** Harry **to a free goblin.** Surprise crossed the goblin's face, as if he had never heard someone speak so politely to him. “My name is Harry James Potter, and I was wondering how I could take some galleons from my vault.”

“Do **you have a key, sir?”**

“No, sir. I think Headmaster Dumbledore has it. I’ve been living with my muggle relatives with no idea of the magical world until I received my letter. I was only able to escape from them yesterday.” That was mostly true. He had knew about magic before, but only because he had returned from the future.

“So you haven’t been getting the notices we’re sending to you, sir?” the goblin now looked confused.

“No, sir,” Harry wondered where all his notices had gone. In fact, now that he thought about it, it was strange he hadn’t gotten any fanmail. “I hadn’t received a letter from anyone in the magical world until I gotten my Hogwarts letter.”

“Director Ragnok,” the goblin called. Another goblin, who was apparently the director, came over.

“Thortok, what seems to be that problem” Director Ragnok asked.

“Mr. Potter seems to have not gotten any of the notices we have sent to him. He also does not have his key, he thinks it is in the hand of Mr. Dumbledore.” the goblin named Thortok said.

“Mr. Potter,” the Director said, confusion etched, “Would you please follow me.”

“Of course, sir,” Harry said, and the goblin lead him up to a conference room, which looked like it could’ve been taken from the Malfoy Manor if only it had had a different color scheme.

They sat down on a small round table with a bowl of a translucent-green colored potion Harry had not seen before sitting on the table between a needle and quill and parchment.

“Mr. Potter,” the goblin said, “First you must take a blood test to confirm you are who you say you are and so that you can figure out which houses you are the heir of.”

“Okay, sir.”

“Just prick your finger on the needle here and drop seven drops of blood into the bowl please, Mr.Potter.”

Harry did as he said and watched as the potion changed from a green to an opaque black, which looked a lot like ink.

Then goblin then dipped the quill into the potion and placed it on the edge of the paper. It read:

 

Harry James Potter

Father: James Charlus Potter

Mother: Lily Marie Potter née Whiton

Godfather: Sirius Orion Black

Godmother: Alice Evana Longbottom née Lightwood

 

Heir to House of of Potter (by Blood)

Representative: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Liquid Assets: 53,891,489 galleons 839,098 sickles 89,812 knuts

Other Assets: 15,918,923 galleon 89,798 sickles 7,893 knuts

Properties: Potter Manor, Potter Cottage, 4 Privet Drive

Stocks: 25% Quibbler, 12.5% Zonkos, 25% Daily Profit

 

Heir to House of Whiton (by Blood)

Representative: Alice Evana Longbottom née Lightwood

(Seat Unclaimed)

Liquid Assets: 53,723,974,211,285 galleons 80,852,672 sickles 97,844 knuts

Other Assets: 2,475,785,974 galleon 33,553 sickles 29,219 knuts

Properties: Witton Cottage, American Witton Cottage

Stocks: 100% Witton’s Woods

 

Heir to House of Black (by Blood)

Lord Black: Sirius Orion Black

Representative: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy

Liquid Assets: 1,518,730,912,221,252 galleons 80,832,672 sickles 97,344 knuts

Other Assets: 23,785,475,425,974 galleon 329,553 sickles 28,294 knuts

Properties: 12 Grimmauld Place, Black Manor, Black Cottage, French Black Cottage, Russian Black Manor, Bulgarian Black Manor

Stocks: 25% Daily Profit, 12.5% Borgin and Burkes, 12.5% Cauldrons and Rods

 

Heir to House of Peverell (by Blood)

Lord Peverell: Tom Marvolo Riddle

(Seat Unclaimed)

Liquid Assets: 871,830,943,938 galleons 89,823,098 sickles 67,345 knuts

Other Assets: 934,783,839,984 galleon 809,543 sickles 43,280 knuts

Properties: Peverell Manor, Peverell Cottage, The French Peverell Manor, The Italian Peverell Manor

Stocks: 10% Gringotts, 12.5% Daily Profit, 25% Transportation Nation, 100% Leaf and Tree Bookstore

 

Heir to House of Gryffindor (by Blood)

Representative: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Liquid Assets: 423,830,982,289,240 galleons 79,843,668 sickles 87,354 knuts

Other Assets: 135,475,835,974 galleon 709,553 sickles 25,273 knuts

Properties: Gryffindor Manor, Gryffindor Cottage, Italian Gryffindor Manor, Russian Gryffindor Manor, Spanish Gryffindor Manor, Greek Gryffindor Manor

Stocks: 25% Hogwarts, 12.5% The British Quidditch Shop, 50% Zonkos 10% Ollivanders

 

Heir to House of Ravenclaw (by Blood)

Representative: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Liquid Assets: 523,820,981,219,200 galleons 89,743,698 sickles 107,314 knuts

Other Assets: 173,442,725,934 galleon 659,513 sickles 28,209 knuts

Properties: Ravenclaw Manor, Ravenclaw Cottage, Italian Ravenclaw Manor, French Ravenclaw Manor, Bulgarian Ravenclaw Manor, Chinese Ravenclaw Manor

Stocks: 25% Hogwarts, 12.5% Daily Profit, 10% Gringotts

 

Heir to House of Hufflepuff (by Blood)

Lord Hufflepuff: Aradius Gordon Smith

Liquid Assets: 113,820,954,282,230 galleons 75,823,645 sickles 47,314 knuts

Other Assets: 75,545,845,124 galleon 97,513 sickles 3,423 knuts

Properties: Hufflepuff Manor, Hufflepuff Cottage, Bulgarian Hufflepuff Manor, French Hufflepuff Manor

Stocks: 25% Hogwarts, 10% Gringotts, 25% Roots and Pots

 

Heir to House of Blotts (by Blood)

Representative: Alice Evana Longbottom née Lightwood

(Seat Unclaimed)

Liquid Assets: 58,723,912,211,252 galleons 80,832,672 sickles 97,344 knuts

Other Assets: 1,475,425,974 galleon 33,553 sickles 28,219 knuts

Properties: Blotts Cottage

Stocks: 50% Flourish and Blotts

 

Heir to House of Slytherin (by Conquest)

Lord Slytherin: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Representative: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Liquid Assets: 518,730,912,221,252 galleons 80,832,672 sickles 97,344 knuts

Other Assets: 55,475,425,974 galleon 329,553 sickles 28,294 knuts

Properties: Slytherin Manor, French Slytherin Manor, Russian Slytherin Manor, Egyptian Slytherin Manor, Bulgarian Slytherin Manor

Stocks: 25% Hogwarts, 25% Roots and Pots, 25% Cauldrons and Rods

 

Representative of House of Flourish (When of Age)

Representative of House of Horrington (When of Age)

Representative of House of Goldsmith (When of Age)

Representative of House of Diamondhead (When of Age)

Representative of House of McKinnon (When of Age)

Representative of House of Arington (When of Age)

Representative of House of Limewith (When of Age)

Representative of House of Lorwock (When of Age)

 

Both Harry and the goblin starred and the paper in shock for a second before blinking multiple times to make sure they were seeing things right.

First off, Harry’s mother’s Last name wasn’t Evans, it was Witton. She was either a half-blood or pureblood— either way, blood wards were irrelevant. Secondly, Harry owned Privet Drive. He never owed them a penny! In fact, they owed him! He could kick them out as soon as he wanted. Secondly, Harry was rich. Extremely rich— a multi-trillionaire. Lastly, Harry noticed how many houses he was a heir of and how many he represented. In fact, he was the hair of all four of the Hogwarts houses!

Once the shock wore off the goblin took out a piece of paper showing a series of transactions Harry had never known occurred. It seemed Dumbledore was taking money from his account, which wouldn’t have been that big a deal if he had just asked him beforehand, but this felt like a mini betrayal. Why was Dumbledore stealing from him?

“Do you know where the money is going?” he asked the goblin, thinking it was probably going into the order and research into ways to get Moldy Shorts gone as soon as possible.

“It says here,” the goblin point to figures on the paper, “That he is paying the Dursley 1,000 galleons a month and. . .  ” The goblin looked up and saw Harry going red in the face.

“We can get this money back from Dumbledore, seeing as it has been taken without your permission. Goblins hate thieves and would gladly try to get your money back to you Mr. Potter,” the goblin replied.

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said. “Do you know where the rest of the money is going?”

“Well quite a bit of it has gone into his own personal accounts, and the Weasleys have started getting monthly installments of 500 galleons during January.”

“Okay, thank you sir,” He could understand Dumbledore helping the Weasleys and the Order. When he thought about, he realized that it wasn’t Dumbledore’s fault that the Dursleys were treating him poorly, he may just not have known and thought it would be helpful to give them money to raise him.

“Do you know if my parents left a will, sir?” Harry asked the goblin.

“I’ll go check, wait right here Mr. Potter.”

The goblin came back in 5 minutes later with a piece of parchment.

“Here it is, Mr. Potter,” the goblin said as he handed the parchment over to Harry:

I,  Lily Marie Potter née Witton, daughter of Jonas Ardon Witton and Marie Amber Witton nés Blotts, wife of James Charlus Potter, resident of Potter’s Cottage in Godric’s Hollow, do hereby revoke all my previous Wills and declare that this is my last Will, which I make on this September 27th, 1981 My Date of Birth is January 30th, 1960.

 

And I, James Charlus Potter, son of Charlus Maximus Potter and Dorea Cassiopeia Potter née Black, husband of Lily Marie Potter née Wittoon, resident of Potter Cottage in Godric’s Hollow do hereby revoke all my previous Wills and declare that this is my last Will, which I make on this September 27th, 1981 My Date of Birth is March 27th, 1960.

 

We  declare that we am in good health and possess a sound mind. This Will is made by us  without any persuasion or coercion and out of my our independent decision only.

 

We appoint Director Ragnok, Director of Gringotts to be the executor of this Will. In the event Director Ragnok were to predecease me, then Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, will be the executor of this Will.

 

We bequeath the following assets to our friend, Sirius Orion Black

 

  1.  10,000 galleons from the Potter Vault



 

  1.  Guardianship of our son, Harry James Potter



 

  1. This message: “I know it’s going to be hard Padfoot, but you have to move on. And take good care of our son, will ya? I know you’ll do a great job.”



 

We bequeath the following assets our friend, Alice Evana Longbottom née Lightwood

 

  1. 10,000 galleons from the Potter Vault



 

  1.  This message: “Take care Alice, and make sure Neville and Harry get raised together as they were meant to be.”



 

  1. Guardianship of Harry James Potter if Sirius Orion Black is unavailable.



 

We bequeath the following assets our friend, Remus John Lupin

 

  1. 10,000 galleons from the Potter Vault



 

  1.  This message: “Go live your life Moony, don’t let your furry little problem bring you down, and yes, you have to take the money.”



 

  1. Guardianship of Harry James Potter if Sirius Orion Black  and Alice Evana Longbottom née Lightwood are unavailable.



 

We bequeath the following assets our friend, Petter Peterson Pettigrew, if we die of natural causes

 

  1. 10,000 galleons from the Potter Vault



 

  1.  This message: “Go out and do something Wormy! Become an Auror like you’ve always wanted! We have faith in you!”



 

  1. Guardianship of Harry James Potter if Sirius Orion Black, Alice Evana Longbottom née Lightwood, and Remus John Lupin are unavailable.



 

We bequeath the following assets our friend, Petter Peterson Pettigrew, if we are killed by Voldemort

 

  1.  This message: “Go die in hell you traitorous rat!”



 

We bequeath the following assets our son, Harry James Potter

 

  1. All our assets



 

  1. This message: “We love you so much, and we are so sorry we aren’t there for you when you’re growing up, but stay strong, love. Always stay strong. You’ll always have people who love you in your life.



 

In case it hasn’t been made clear before, our secret keeper was not Sirius Orion Black, but Peter Peterson Pettigrew. We switched them at the last moment because we thought that because Sirius was so close to James, it would be too obvious that he was our secret keeper.

 

I would also like to state that in no case should our son ever be given to my adopted sister, Petunia Anita Dursley née Evans or any of her family members.

 

All the above assets are owned by us. No one else has rights on these properties.

 

Lily M. Potter James C. Potter

 

Will Executor: Director Ragnok, Head of Gringotts Bank

 

Witnesses: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Frank Albert Longbottom

 

We hereby attest that this Will has been signed by Lily Marie Potter née Witton and James Charlus Potter as theirs last Will at Gringotts in the joint presence of themselves and us. The testator is in sound mind and made this Will without any coercion.

 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore                        Frank Albert Longbottom

  
With two pieces of papers, the foundation of Harry’s world shattered. He knew he had a lot to think about.


	3. Looking Over Past MIstakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Reviews are now at the end of the chapter. Text taken from the book is in bold.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Harry Potter. Reviews are now at the end of the chapter. Text taken from the book is in bold.**

 

_ Parseltongue  _

 

**Chapter Three: Looking Over Past Mistakes**

 

Harry was shocked. No, shocked was putting it mildly. His whole life had been turned upside-down in a matter of minutes. First off, his mother wasn’t related to those awful people he was forced to live with. Second, He was the heir of all four of the Hogwarts houses. He doubted that was a common occurrence. Third, his parents left a will stating Sirius was innocent, yet he was put in Azkaban without a trial. Lastly, Dumbledore knew it. 

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Was everything Skeeter wrote about him true? He hated that little bug, but maybe her words had merit. He just couldn’t find a plausible reason why Dumbledore would keep this information from him that would keep him in his good graces. Dumbledore was not who he thought he was. 

He left Gringotts with a the list of his houses, a copy of his parent’s will, 500 galleons from his Potter vault, and a bag of automatically refilling coins which connected to his Peverell vault. He decided to hold off shopping for a later date and instead got a cheap room at the Leaky Cauldron for 10 galleons a night.

Inside the room he found an exact replica of the room he had gotten in his third year.  He placed his things on the desk and found a quill, parchment, and ink in the drawer inside the desk, so he decided to think over his previous life. 

 

_ First Year _

 

  * Hagrid introduces me to magic even though he is not a teacher
  * Hagrid picks up stone while going to Gringotts
  * The Weasleys show me how to get through the barrier
  * Ron sits with me on train and we become friends
  * Ron speaks poorly at everyone at Hogwarts
  * We run into Fluffy (Alohomora let us in)
  * A troll comes into Hogwarts and Dumbledore wasn’t notified even though the wards should’ve told him (He should have also been notified that someone was possessed) 
  * We defeat the troll and become friends with Hermione
  * I make it onto the Quidditch team
  * My broom gets jinxed at the Quidditch match
  * Hagrid accidentally hints that Nicholas Flamel had something to do with the stone
  * I use the cloak an “accidentally” run into the mirror of Erised and get a lecture from DUmbledore on how it works
  * We find out the school was hiding the Philosopher's stone
  * Hagrid gets a dragon
  * We get detention in the forbidden forest even though it is forbidden
  * We run into Voldy
  * Hagrid says he told a stranger how to get past Fluffy
  * McGonagall ignores our warning that someone was going after the stone
  * We pass through the obstacles guarding the stone (even though we are only first years)
  * Obstacles seem like they were made for us (Hagrid gave us flute for Fluffy, Devil’s Snare for Longbottom, Flying for me, Chess for run, we had already knocked out a troll, riddle for Hermione, and I had already received a lecture on how the mirror worked)
  * I burn Voldy’s face
  * Dumbledore leaves out vital information during his explanation



 

_ Second Year _

 

  * Dobby steals mail
  * Malfoy Sr. slips Ginny Voldy’s horcrux
  * Barrier is blocked off
  * We fly to Hogwarts
  * Ginny gets possessed
  * Chamber of Secrets is opened
  * We brew a polyjuice potion in the girls’ bathroom and no one discovers us
  * Lockhart and Snape start a dueling club
  * It gets revealed I can speak Parseltongue
  * People believe I opened the chamber
  * Hermione gets petrified
  * I get Riddle’s diary
  * Hagrid gets sent to Azkaban (without a trial)
  * We follow the spiders and are lead to a man-eating spider
  * Hermione figures out why people were getting petrified even though Dumbles couldn’t
  * Ginny gets taken into the chamber
  * We go down with Lockhart
  * Lockhart tries to obliviate us but obliviates himself and locks him and Ron on the other side of the stone
  * I defeat the basilisk with the sword and Fawkes
  * Fawkes heal me
  * I destroy the horcrux
  * I give the horcrux to Dumbles
  * I free Dobby 



_ Third Year _

 

  * Sirius escapes Azkaban via Animagus
  * I run away
  * Fudge makes sure I’m okay and keeps me in Diagon Alley
  * Hermione gets Crookshanks
  * Dementors on train
  * I meet Moony
  * Buckbeak attacks Malfoy
  * I get a firebolt
  * Ron and I have a fight with Hermione
  * I encounter dementors during Quidditch
  * Moony teaches me the Patronus charm
  * Sirius gets into the Gryffindor common room
  * Trelawny recites prophecy
  * We meet Sirius
  * Remus turns into a werewolf
  * Pettigrew escapes
  * Dumbledore does nothing to get Sirius a trial even though he is Chief Warlock instead he sends two teenagers back in time
  * Hermione and I free Buckbeak and rescue Sirius



 

_ Fourth Year _

 

  * I go to Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys
  * Death Eaters create chaos at World Cup
  * Winky gets kicked out of Crouch family
  * TriWizard Tournament announced
  * Dumbles puts weak protection around cup which include and are limited to an age line
  * My name comes out of the cup
  * Dumbles does nothing to get me out of the tournament
  * Ron abandons us in a fit of jealousy
  * I face first task
  * I face second task
  * I face third task
  * I get portkeyed to graveyard
  * Wormtail kills Cedric
  * Voldy is resurrected
  * I face of Voldy and escape
  * I go off with fake-Moody (Why could Dumbles not tell someone was impersonating one of his friends all year?)
  * Barty brags about Voldy’s resurrection
  * Fudge sents Dementors on Barty without getting any information from him



 

_ Fifth Year _

 

  * I get holed back up in the hell-hole that is the Dursleys with no information
  * Dumbles prevents friends from contacting me
  * Umbitch sends two dementors on me
  * I get sent a letter from the Ministry of Magic saying I was expelled from Hogwarts even though I had been suspected of using magic two times and I had gotten no punishments besides a letter the first time I was caught (a.k.a. Dobby using magic)
  * I get sent to the Order of the Phoenix
  * I find out people have been trashing me and Dumbles
  * I get almost zero information even though I’m supposed to be their savior and kill Voldy
  * I am declared innocent at trial
  * Dumbles all but ignores me at school
  * I suffer through Umbitch’s classes
  * I get detention with a blood quill and am told to keep a low profile
  * I start DA
  * People escape out of Azkaban (blamed on Sirius)
  * I get vision about Mr. Weasley
  * Snape starts teaching me occlumency
  * Da gets caught
  * Dumbles leaves school
  * Umbitch becomes headmistress
  * Hogwarts turns into hell
  * Harry sees Snape’s worst memory
  * I get vision about Sirius
  * We break into the Ministry (Which should’ve been much harder)
  * The prophecy shatters
  * Sirius gets killed
  * I use the cruciatus curse (my first unforgivable)
  * People realize Voldemort did get resurrected
  * Dumbledork finally shows me the prophecy
  * Fudge loses job
  * Scrimgeour becomes Minister of Magic



 

_ Sixth Year _

 

  * Dumbledork destroys the Gaunt ring
  * Dumbledork takes me to hire Sluggy
  * I find half-blood prince book
  * I win liquid luck
  * Dumbledork slowly shows me Riddle’s life even though he could’ve done it up to the horcrux part in one go
  * I use liquid luck to get Sluggy to give me his memory
  * I show Dumbledork the memory, but he already seemed to know what was in the memory before he saw it
  * Dumbledork gives us little information that will help destroy horcruxes
  * I give my friends my liquid luck
  * Dumbledork and I get fake-horcrux
  * He gets killed by Snape
  * We battle Death Eaters
  * Snape states he’s the half-blood prince



 

_ Our Horcrux Hunt (What would be Seventh Year) _

 

  * I was removed from Dursleys
  * Hedwig and Moody get killed
  * We gets items left to us in Dumbledork’s will
  * We go to Bill and Fleur’s wedding
  * Ministry gets taken over
  * We escape but get caught by Death Eaters because we say ‘Voldemort’
  * We go to Grimmauld Place
  * We find out R.A.B. is Sirius’ brother
  * We steal the horcrux from the ministry and release a bunch of muggleborns
  * Ron abandons us because of the necklace’s bad influence on him
  * Snape’s patronus leads me to the Gryffindor sword
  * Horcrux chokes me
  * Ron rescues me and destroys horcrux
  * We get brought the Malfoy Manor
  * Bellabitch tortures Hermione
  * Dobby gets murdered
  * We get the Hufflepuff cup out of the Lestrange vault
  * Hermione destroys the Cup in the CoS
  * We find the Ravenclaw Diadem in the RoR
  * Malfoy and his cronies destroy the diadem with fiendfyre
  * Snape gets killed by Voldy
  * I watch Snape’s memories in pensieve
  * Voldy shoots killing curse at me
  * I have a chat with Dumbledork in my head
  * Neville kills Nagini
  * Fred, Remus, Tonks, and many others die
  * I kill Voldy



 

Going over his previous life didn’t help, it just gave him more questions. His whole life seemed set up by Dumbledore.

Harry decided to go shopping to get his mind off of things. He took out his list:

 

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

**_of_ ** **WITCHCRAFT** **_and_ ** **WIZARDRY**

  
  


**UNIFORM**

**First-years will require:**

 

  * ****Three sets of plain work robes (black)****


  * **One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**


  * **One pair of protective gloves (dragon hides or similar)**


  * **One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)**



 

**Please note that all pupil’s clothes should carry name tags**

  
  


**COURSE BOOKS**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

**_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ **

**by Miranda Goshawk**

**_A History of Magic_ ** **by Bathilda Bagshot**

**_Magical Theory_ ** **by Adalbert Waffling**

**_A Beginners’ Guide to Transfiguration_ **

**by Emeric Switch**

**_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ **

**by Phyllida Spore**

**_Magical Drafts and Potions_ ** **by Arsenius Jigger**

**_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ **

**by Newt Scamander**

**_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ **

**by Quentin Trimble**

 

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

**1 wand**

**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

**1 set of glass or crystal phials**

**1 telescope**

**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad**

 

**PARENTS   ARE   REMINDED  THAT   FIRST   YEARS    ARE   NOT    ALLOWED    THEIR   OWN    BROOMSTICKS**

 

Harry laughed when he read pointed hat. He had gotten that during his first year but all it had done was collected dust. 

Harry first set out to glamour his wand knowing once he had that he could glamour himself so no one could recognize who he was.

He head over to the Ollivander’s shop and found it vacant. 

**“Ah, yes,” said** Mr. Ollivander.  **“Yes, yes. I thought I’d be seeing you** today.  **Harry Potter.” It wasn’t a question. “You have your mother’s eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself buying her first wand . Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work.”**

**Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry. Harry wished he would blink. Those silver eyes were a bit creepy.**

**“Your father on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration.** But you already know this, don’t you. I’ve already told you this.”

Harry blinked. How did the man know? He reminded him a bit of Luna, maybe he was a relative. Everyone born into the wizarding world is related somehow.

“Now I don’t know which wand you’re getting, but it seems you do, Mister Potter.”

“It’s holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, brother of Riddle’s wand” 

Ollivander seemed to know exactly which wand he was talking about because he immediately dashed off to get a box which incased the wand which Harry cherished. 

“Test it Mister Potter, your wand might not be the same as last time.”

But Harry cast a charm which sent red sparks out of his wand and he immediately knew it worked. 

“Ah, well it seems the wand still works for you. While his soul may be gone, it still taints you. Remember that Mister Potter. That shall be ten galleons.”

Harry passed over the ten galleons, and cast a glamour on himself turning his hair blond, eyes blue, and hid his scar. He exited the store to start shopping for his school supplies. 

He first stopped at Eeylops Owl Emporium, to get Hedwig. When Hedwig died, he was upset, but had no time to mourn because of the war. Now that he had her back, he was going to cherish every minute he had with her. 

Then he went to Flourish and Blotts and gots all the book on the school list plus some on wizarding culture, wizarding government, Voldemort, and himself. Hermione was right, he should have read as much about himself as he could when he first came to diagon alley.

He then went to Madam Malkin’s to get dress robes and his pointed hat. It was such a muggle thing, that he wondered if some muggleborn decided to put that on the list to confuse the purebloods. 

After being fitted he got a trunk at Titalia’s Trunks. He got one with five separate compartments, one of which was a library, he knew Hermione would love that one. 

He got the other supplies at various shops throughout Diagon Alley and walked back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron.

Once putting all his things away he took out his wand to test to see if he was still a Parselmouth. Ollivander said something about the soul tainting him, and he wondered if that meant he still had the ability.

“Serpensortia,” he said.

“ _ Can you understand me _ ?” he hissed.

“A speaker! Oh Great Speaker,  _ of course I can understand you! _ ”

Harry sighed in relief. He could still speak Parseltongue. He could still rescue Ginny.

 

Sorry this wasn’t written very well, but I was busy. Next chapter should be posted between 10/2 and 10/16. Feedback is always welcome!

 

Reviews: 

 

_ LittleRuby:  _ Lovely chapter! All that information heirs and stuff was cool! I hope to see serious and Remus at some point. Can't wait to see what you write next! ^u^  _ Thanks! _

 

_ MsDamia: _ I am very intrigued by this take and am excited to see what comes next. Good start :)  _ Thanks! _

 

_ Stargirl1061:  _ Great story so far. I love a good Will Reading! Was Lilly adopted?

Happy writing.  _ Thanks! _

 

Most_of_it on

 

Just to correct you on the currency signs. "€" is the sign for euro, which isn't the currency in the UK. The pound sterling written with this "£" sign is the currency used in the UK. 

Also when speaking of money, it doesn't make sense to measure them with thousands of smaller coins. In comparison we don't say we have 73 dollars and 700 cents, we say we have 80 dollars. It doesn't make sense to measure knuts and sickles separately.

Also and this is last I promise. No one (especially not rich people) keeps their money in liquid assets. Usually at least 80% to 90% of wealth is kept in some form of investments. "Liquid assets" is the finance equivalent of "pocket change". In essence if you don't invest your money they lose their value with time, therefore money just sitting in the bank or "liquid assets" is slowly being devalued or simply said it's shrinking. The story would be more believable if you switch around those numbers. And make it so the liquid assets are no more than 20% of the total estimation of assets. 

....And this was the rambling of one sleep deprived economics student being picky. XD Good work with the story and keep up the good work ^^  _ Yeah, I was pretty much just pressing random numbers on my keyboard so the numbers probably aren’t as great as they should be. I might change them later if I find time for it. Thanks for the euros/pounds thing though, I probably would have never corrected that. About the knuts and sickles comment though, we have banks so it’s not like they have a place for each person where they actually keep all their money, it’s all online. They literally have however many knuts and sickles in their vault so while having 29 knuts is worth 1 sickle it’s not the same. Thanks for the feedback! _

 

Jeda

I second what Most_of_it has said and would like to add that beneficiaries of wills are not allowed to also be witnesses. Having Sirius as both would invalidate the Potter's will. Also a will is an individual thing, Lily and James would have had separate but mirrored wills. The final thing is that a will should always state who is to be the executor(s) of the will. Don't be disheartened though, you have the beginnings of a good story here, just do a bit more research.  _ Thanks! I tried researching wills but the format was all I got.  _

_ Fandommember:  _ So Harry owns 13 grimmald place and Sirius owns number 12. Cool they get to be neighbors. I love this story. Thank you for writing such an interesting piece.  _ That was actually a typo on my part. It’s meant to be 12 grimmauld place. Soory! Thanks! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don’t own Harry Potter. This should be the last chapter where I’m taking words out of the book, but the one line I do will be in bold.

**** “Speech”

‘Thoughts’

_ Parseltongue  _

 

**Chapter Four: The Truth Behind Red**

 

At ten o’clock on September, Harry Potter woke up and packed away his remaining items into his newly-bought trunk. He put all his books in the library compartment, he put all his clothes and an extendable wardrobe, and the rest of his items into the smallest of the other three compartments, which was what the the interior of his trunk would be if it weren’t for magic. 

His bag glided behind him, as if it had nothing in it. And Harry was, once again, reminded of how much easier magic made these simple  tasks. ‘Oh, the delights of magic,’ thought Harry. 

After he thanked Tom, he exited the Leaky Cauldron and walked into muggle London. He walked down the street until he reached an empty alley. He turned his head to both sides, as a one would do before crossing the street, and when he was sure no one was watching, he pulled out his wand and called the Knight Bus. 

In less than a moment, the Knight Bus flew in front of Harry, as his face met Stanley Shunpike’s. 

“Wha’ ch’our name?” asked Stan.

“James. James Evans.” Harry replied, knowing he wasn’t going to be under any suspicion this time as he had a glamour applied to make him look like he had short, brown hair, and black eyes. 

“Where you goin’?” asked Stan.

“King’s Cross Station Please,” Harry replied. 

“That'd be e **leven Sickles, but for firteen you get ‘ot chocolate, and for fifteen you get an ‘ot water bottle an’ a toofbrush in the color of your choice.”**

“I’ll just take the regular ride, please,” Harry said while fishing out eleven Sickles out of the pouch of money he carried by his side. 

Since he took the bus during the day, so he found a multitude of multicolored chairs scattered around the bus instead of the row of beds he had found on his first trip. How this was safe, he had no idea. He knew their was a higher chance of him joining Voldemort than this bus passing any non-magical security test.

He picked a hot pink chair which was placed towards the back of the bus, the only one near to only metal handle attached to the very back of the bus. He barely had any time to sit before the bus lurched forward with all the chairs including his. He had grabbed onto the handle, but quickly let go as his arm felt like it was being torn off. 

The other passenger, a woman who was sitting on a chair students would sit on in a non-magical high school, Harry recognized from when he, Hermione, and Ron stole the horcrux from Umbridge. In fact, it was the same muggleborn woman who was on trial and had kissed Ron afterwards, much to his chagrin. 

When the bus arrived at King’s Cross Station, which wasn’t that long due to the bus driver, Ernie’s reckless driving, the woman was still on her chair looking like she was about to throw up. 

“Next stop, ‘ogsmeade!” shouted Stan as Harry left the bus. 

As Harry took his trunk in one hand and Hedwig’s cage in another and walked into the station. He received many odd looks for walking around with an owl, especially a snowy-white one, and decided to try to find a better way of concealing Hedwig. 

He walked into a bathroom at the station and removed his glamour. After a few minutes, when he thought the majority of the people who saw him had gone away, he exited the bathroom with his trunk in his left hand, and Hedwig in his right. 

He was walked towards the barrier of the platform, wondering why Hagrid never told him the number when he heard a familiar voice ask, “What’s the platform number again?”

“Nine and three-quarters,” answered his future girlfriend. 

He stood, shell-shocked. He found many things wrong with what he just saw. 

 

  1. Last time he came the Weasleys came much later. In fact, the came around thirty minutes later. Like last time, they just happened to come when Harry was around.
  2. How many times had Mrs. Weasley been to the platform. She had two older brother who went to Hogwarts before her, she had the seven years she went to Hogwarts, then she had two children which had already graduated— she should know the platform number by now. 
  3. When Mrs. Weasley asked what the platform number she spun her head around and glanced at Ginny, as if to make sure she was going to say her line correctly and then subtly looked at him. 



His conclusion: his friendship with Ron was set up. In fact, Mrs. Weasley might have even tried to set him up with Ginny in the future. 

He watched as Percy, Fred, and George went through the barrier and Mrs. Weasley glancing up at him every now and then. After Harry showed he wasn’t going to ask her for help, Mrs. Weasley decided to give it on her own.

“Dear, do you need any help getting through the barrier,” without giving him a chance to respond she said, “My Ronniekins is also starting Hogwarts, so he’s a bit nervous too.” He saw Ron puff his chest up at that and Harry wondered why someone would puff up their chest when their mother said they were nervous. 

“No thank you Mrs— excuse me, what’s your name?”  
“Weasley, dear, but you can call me Molly.” Harry wondered why anyone would let a stranger speak to them so informally. He concluded that without a shadow of a doubt, she knew he was Harry Potter and was trying to set him up with Ron. 

“Are you sure you don’t need any help?” she asked, with a little bit of hoped masked in her voice.

“No thanks you ma’am, a kind woman I met at Diagon Alley told me to just run through the barrier,” Harry lied. 

“Oh, if you’re all set than dear, you can go in right now if you wish.”

“Thank you ma’am.”

Once he walked through the barrier, he saw the bustling station filled with people to the brim; the scarlet train had its named molded in golden onto a black slab, which was attached to the train; the ashen steam pouring out into the air, making the air smell of ashes. 

He carried his luggage onto the train, not struggling to lift up his trunk, as he had last time, due to the feather-light trunk place on it. 

He looked through the other compartments until he found the one that Hermione was sitting in, knowing her, he knew she would arrive early. 

“Do you mind if I sit here? I’m in first year and I wanted to get to know someone.”

“Of course. I’m Hermione, Hermione Granger, by the way. I’m a muggleborn. It’s all very exciting, really. I’ve tried out a few spells, they’ve all worked for me,  and I’ve memorized all the books and a few extras, but I don’t know how far everyone else is. I’m muggleborn, though, so I don’t know very much, I hope I don’t do too bad.”

Harry chuckled. “By the sounds of it, you’ll be at the top of the class. I was raised by muggles too, I’m Harry.”

Hermione gasped. “Oh my God! You’re Harry Potter! I’ve read all about you! You. . .”

She was interrupted by her speak when Ron Weasley meekly opened up the compartment door. 

“Hey, I’m Ron Weasley. There aren’t any seats left. Do you mind if I sit here?” he asked.

Harry was about to explain why there were many seats left when Hermione beat him to it, “It’s not possible that there are no seats left. First off, there are many people that haven’t gotten onto the train left and all those people couldn’t possibly fit into this compartment. Second, in  _ Hogwarts: A History _ by Bathilda Bagshot, she wrote that the Hogwarts Express is magically expandable and will; therefore, expand to meet the amount of people on the train. Thirdly, I can clearly see that no one is sitting in the compartment across from us, and therefore, your claim can’t be correct. But, of course, you can sit with us, just don’t lie about it next time.”

Ron looked a bit worried at the beginning of the speech, but a relieved look crossed his face as soon as she said he could sit with them.

“So what are your names?” asked Ron. 

“I’m Hermione Granger. I’m a muggleborn and I’ve memorized all the books and a few extras. I hope it’s enough,” Hermione said, introducing herself first, knowing that if she introduced Harry first, she would have any time to say anything about herself. Ron looked a little bored and started looking at her as if she was a boring know-it-all that he would never in a million years be friends with. Noticing Ron’s expression she let Harry introduce himself.

“I’m Harry. Harry Potter. I’m a half-blood, but I was raised by muggles.” Ron tried to fake surprise, but he was an abysmal actor, although he excitement was real. 

“Do you have the scar?” Ron asked, interested. 

Harry lifted up his hair and showed his scar before quickly putting it back down. 

“Do you remember what he looks like?” Ron then asked. Harry then turned angry.

“No, though, most would consider it quite rude to remind someone of the day their parents were murdered,” Harry said.

“Uh, sorry,” Ron mumbled half-heartedly. 

The compartment door slid open once more, and the boy Harry recognized as Neville Longbottom showed up. 

“Hi, I’m Neville Longbottom,” Neville mumbled, shyly.

“Hey, is Alice Longbottom your mother?” Harry asked even though he already knew the answer.

“Yeah,” he said quietly.

“She was supposed to be my godmother, and I think I hear my mother was yours, so we should’ve grown up as brothers. I’m Harry, by the way.”

Neville evidently brightens up at that, but realization comes over his face right before Harry says his name and he gets a bit nervous again.

“Yeah, she was,” he said nervously. “So, you’re Harry Potter?”

“The one and only,” Harry said, but not it the prideful way you’d expect someone to say it, but instead, he sounded sad and regretful. His eyes were filled with emotions which no child his age should have. 

Harry never got to know Neville well in his past life. He had always thought of Neville as a quiet, reserved kid that wasn’t that great at magic, but in the end, Neville turned out to be brave. In fact, he ended up destroying one of Voldemort's horcruxes: Nagini. 

Harry remembered Neville once telling him he used his father’s wand. Having been forced to use another wand before, he knew that using someone else’s wand could make you less powerful, so if he could convince Neville to get his own wand at Ollivanders, he’d do much better in classes. 

Without Ron, Harry knew he might get a bit lonely. Hermione was great, but sometimes talking about books all the time was too much. He needed someone to play Quidditch and Exploding Snaps with. 

Harry then thought about classes. He knew it would be really easy for him. He had already decided to let Hermione to the best in everything except Defence Against the Dark Arts. In everything else except potions, he would do better than in his past life, but not as well as he could do. He knew Snape had good intentions, but he was still a git, so he decided to try well in potions just to annoy him. Also, he hated Divinations and wanted to learn something new, so he decided to take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. He’d take Care of Magical Creatures if Hagrid was teaching it to make him feel better, but his lessons with Professor Kettleburn were never that interesting.

“Would you like anything from the trolley dears,” he heard someone that sounded like an old lady ask. 

“No, thank you,” said Neville, but Harry could tell he was eyeing the licorice wands. 

“No, my mum packed my lunch,” Ron complained, taking out two sandwiches. He looked at Harry, trying to gain sympathy. “She always forget, I don’t like roast beef.”

“No, thank you. My parents are dentists, so they don’t let me eat sweets,” Harry noticed she looked at the candy as if she wanted to run experiments on them. 

Ron looked at her in disgust and then asked, “What are dentists?”

Before the lady moved on Harry asked, “How much will 5 licorice wands, 10 chocolate frogs, and 2 boxes of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Bean be?”

The trolley lady plastered a sweet smile on her face that would remind you of your grandmother and said, “That will be 3 sickles and 9 knuts dear.”

Harry fished out the change from his bag and paid the trolley lady.

As Harry heard the wheels of the cart roll by he told Ron and Neville, “Here, you can have what you want.”

Harry picked up a box a Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Bean and said to Hermione, “These aren’t sweet. When they say every flavour, they mean every flavour. Sure there’s chocolate, raspberry, peppermint, and pineapple, but there’s also sardines, soap, worm, and vomit.” He opened up the box and put it in front of her. “Have your pick.”

Neville, who was chewing on a licorice wand, and Ron, who just ate a leg off a chocolate frog, were watching as Hermione nervously reached into the box and picked up a red-pink one. She cautiously put it into her mouth and sagged with relief. “Strawberry.” 

He conversed with Hermione on what they were learning and played with Ron and Neville as they taught her how to play Exploding Snap. He was liking Ron less and less as the ride went on and was liking Neville more and more. 

Ron was just about to win a game of Exploding Snap when the one and only blond-haired menace swaggered into their compartment with his two sidekicks who had mush instead of brains.

“I hear that Harry Potter’s on the train,” Draco stated.

“Oh, really. Where is he? I must meet him!” Harry said as seriously as he could manage.

Draco stared at Harry for a second. “You’re Harry Potter, aren’t you?”

“What a brilliant observation!” Harry replied sarcastically. 

“I’m Draco Malfoy. You’re spending time with the wrong type of people: a poor blood-traitor, an idiot one, and a mud—” 

Draco wasn’t even able to finish his thought when Harry punched him giving him a bloody nose. “I think I can tell the wrong sort of people for myself. Insulting someone’s friends and their mother does not give them a good first impression.”

“I didn’t—”

“You showed me how lowly you think of people whose parents are non-magical. My mother was also born of two non-magical people. You insulted my mother. Now, shoo!”

The three stooges scurried out of the compartment with the occasional drop of blood still falling out of Draco’s nose. 

“That was brilliant, mate!” Ron said, but Harry looked anything but pleased.

“You shouldn’t go around punching people. No matter how offense they are,” Hermione stated.

“Hermione, he was about to call you a mudblood. Saying muggleborn is degrading enough, but mudblood is the magical equivalent of calling an African-American the N-word. He was just asking to be punched.”

Hermione looked shocked when he explained what Draco was trying to call her, but quickly regained her posture. 

Ron, Neville, and Harry spent the rest of the train ride finishing their candy and explaining Quidditch to Hermione. Hermione couldn’t find a point to Quidditch. Harry smiled, Hermione was always the same. 

When they reached the station, they got off the train and onto the platform. 

“No more ‘an four to a boat,” said Hagrid, who looked just as he did the last time Harry saw him.

Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Harry got into one of the small boats. Harry noticed Draco get into a boat with his sidekicks and his future girlfriend— Pansy. 

“Forward,” boomed Hagrid. 

The boats started moving forward, gliding across the water. All the first years looked shocked at how pretty Hogwarts looked. Harry looked at it, praying it wouldn’t be decimated a second time around. 

The first years gathered on a set of stairs in the castle. McGonagall’s coughed and the first years went silent, though barely able to contain their excitement. 

“ **Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. but before you take your seats in the great hall,you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony, because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting.** ”

The started spreading rumors about what would await them. Ron spoke of how his siblings, the twins, told him they would have to face a troll. Hermione was listing all the things she knew. Neville started mumbling in nervousness, and when Ron mentioned a troll, a look of fear crossed his face and he started mumbling under his breath. Harry just stood there smiling, being the only student who knew what was awaiting him, after all, it was a Hogwarts tradition not to tell anyone how they were to be sorted. 

And then the students screeched all at once. The ghosts flew through them, the same as they did every year. They spoke the same lines as the did every year to entertain the students. 

McGonagall placed an old, worn hat on the stool, and all the first years stared at it in curiosity. Then the crease in the hat opened as it began to sing:

 

**_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_ **

**_But don't judge on what you see,_ **

**_I'll eat myself if you can find_ **

**_A smarter hat than me._ **

**_You can keep your bowlers black,_ **

**_Your top hats sleek and tall,_ **

**_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_ **

**_And I can cap them all._ **

**_There's nothing hidden in your head_ **

**_The Sorting Hat can't see,_ **

**_So try me on and I will tell you_ **

**_Where you ought to be._ **

**_You might belong in Gryffindor,_ **

**_Where dwell the brave at heart,_ **

**_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_ **

**_Set Gryffindors apart;_ **

**_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_ **

**_Where they are just and loyal,_ **

**_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_ **

**_And unafraid of toil;_ **

**_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_ **

**_if you've a ready mind,_ **

**_Where those of wit and learning,_ **

**_Will always find their kind;_ **

**_Or perhaps in Slytherin_ **

**_You'll make your real friends,_ **

**_Those cunning folks use any means_ **

**_To achieve their ends._ **

**_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_ **

**_And don't get in a flap!_ **

**_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_ **

**_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_ **

 

The whole hall applauded and you could see some of the first years, like Neville, had their shoulders sag with relief. 

The hat went through all the first years, all of the students where they were placed last time. 

“Potter, Harry,” McGonagall called. Harry walked up to the hat, much less nervous than the last time he had. People started whispering when the whispers turned into conversations. Harry was used to it, yes, but that didn’t stop him from being annoyed by it. 

“Hmm. . .  a time traveller.”

“Do you know what sent me back?” Harry questioned that hat.

“No, I can only look into your head, and since you don’t know, I don’t know.”

“Where do you think I  belong?”

“I thought you belonged in Slytherin last time, didn’t I”

“Uh huh,” Harry said, biting his lip a bit nervously.

“No, don’t worry, you don’t belong there anymore. No nearly as ambitious and you have too much of a, how did that friend of yours put it, ‘saving people thing’ to be cunning.” the hat reassured him.

“No, I think you best belong in. . .”

 

Reviews:

 

_ Rainbow2013:  _ love it  _ Thanks! _

 

_ Stargirl1061: _ I quite like the idea of Harry owning No. 13 grimmald place on the sly. Thanks for the update, very enjoyable but I'm eagerly looking forward to what comes next and the changes that come. _ Sorry about that. It’s actually a typo. He owns No. 12 grimmauld place. Sorry about that!  _

 

_ Snape_lust:  _ I think I would have asked why Ragnot didn't execute the will. All this could have been avoided if Gringott's had just done what they promised to do.  _ He would’ve, but he’s a goblin, and goblins are discriminated against. Who would the wizarding world trust more: Dumbledore or Ragnok? _

  
_ Lordanime:  _ Great chapter and story so far please continue this story soon.  _ Thanks! _


	5. Lion,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion, Eagle, Badger, and Snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred wouldn't have died. I'm not talking any words out of the book this time so let's see how this goes.

Chapter Five: Lion, Eagle, Badger, and Snake

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Parseltongue

"HUFFLEPUFF," screamed the hat. There were gasps around the hall.

"The Boy-Who-Lived in Hufflepuff?!" he heard a boy is Ravenclaw exclaim.

"He'll be too weak to defeat our Lord when he returns," he heard an older Slytherin boy say.

"No! He's supposed to be in my house!" Ron exclaimed. Harry saw the majority of hall look at him oddly, while Malfoy started outright laughing— which garnered a stern look from Snape. Dumbledore had been looking at Harry disapprovingly as if it was his fault he was sorted into Hufflepuff, his fault all his plans were ruined, his fault he wasn't easy to manipulate, but as soon as Ron made his outburst, he turned his gaze to Ron, who was evidently too pissed off to keep his mouth shut.

"Mr. Weasley, you aren't even sorted yet. If you could kindly refrain from making another outbreak of this sort again, I will have to take points off of whichever house you land in," Professor McGonagall sternly reprimanded. Harry amusedly watched as Dumbledore's stern gaze turned toward his Transfiguration professor, but it seemed that no one else did.

Harry was, at first surprised that he landed in Hufflepuff, but now he was glad. He had thought he would land in Gryffindor again, or even Slytherin until the hat denied that it would be placing him there. He knew he would never be in Ravenclaw, sure he knew more than most of the students in the hall, but it was only because he had time travelled. No, he wasn't fit for Ravenclaw, but he wasn't surprised that Hermione was.

Slytherin wasn't right for him either. He wasn't all that cunning, and after having spent so many years being the Boy-Who-Lived, he lost most of his ambition he had had to prove himself to the Wizarding World. The horcrux had been another factor, but he no longer had it. Another problem were the Slytherins themselves. He wasn't one to stereotype, but he knew for a fact that most of the Slytherins were purebloods who had at least one Death Eater parent. He didn't think he could handle living with them for seven more years, especially Malfoy. No, the hat was right, he no longer belonged in Slytherin.

That left Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. The daring and brave and the hard-working and loyal. He wasn't that daring, he had enough adventure to last a lifetime, but the other four described him well. He had more Hufflepuff traits than Gryffindor, but he realized that wasn't the only factor the hat used to sort him when he saw it smirking at him. Harry looked up and saw the headmaster was trying to hide a scoul. He inwardly smirked.

He was now a badger— he could live with that. The maroon robes always clashed with his eyes anyway.

The biggest surprise for him was when Ron got sorted into Slytherin. He saw the boy's face turn red. "YOU STUPID HAT! I'M A GRYFFINDOR! I DON'T BELONG IN THE HOUSE OF THE SLIMY SNAKES!" shouted Ron.

"I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, but I've already given you a warning, that'll be ten points from Slytherin."

"I'M NOT A SLYTHERIN! HAT! I DEMAND YOU RESORT ME!"

"Detention, Mr. Weasley! Never in my life have I heard someone not be able to keep it to themselves when they didn't get into the house they wished to! Now, if you could please take a seat, or it'll be another detention on top of your other one."

Ron grudgingly walked over to the Slytherin table, who didn't look anywhere near happy to have him there, eyes trained on the floor in shame. He saw the twins looking over at Ron— smirking. Maybe they weren't like the their brother and sister. Maybe he could stay friends with them— he always had a special relationship with the twins.

He thought the twins were great. Their products had been used against Voldemort's death eaters in the last war, but he imagined them being used against Dumbledore too. He tried to imagine what Dumbledore would like like bald, and he knew it wouldn't be pretty. He prayed that Fate be kind to him for once and let the twins be on his side.

Dumbledore had looked upset too, probably because his master plan had failed. He probably hoped Ron would ask the hat to put him into Hufflepuff, which Ron was anything but. He wasn't hardworking, loyal, and he thought Hufflepuffs were duffers. Harry couldn't fathom how the boy got into Slytherin though. He thought the boy was anything but cunning and ambitious, but he guessed it took a lot to hide what he was doing in Harry's past life.

After Dumbledore made his opening speech, which was much blander than he last remembered, food appeared on the table and Harry was bombarded with questions. He replied with answer so dull they could rival Binn's history lectures, not in the mood to talk about it— you'd think Hufflepuffs would be more considerate. No one seemed to notice though— they were too curious. He even had questions from a few curious Ravenclaws, which hadn't happened last time— probably because he landed in Gryffindor.

He wished he had someone he knew here— Neville maybe, but he was sorted into Gryffindor like last time. Neville would fit in with the Hufflepuffs, he was great at herbology, he was hardworking and would be loyal up until his last breath—he wouldn't ask Harry questions, he'd be considerate enough not to and try to stop others from asking him questions.

It wasn't until a third year Harry vaguely recognized asked him if he 'really went around the world training under different powerful wizards' that Harry decided to answer a question sincerely. It wasn't until after he told the boy that he hadn't and that he only had found about magic when his Hogwarts letter came that he realized why. The boy was Cedric. Harry's eyes looked remorseful for a second— his eyes showing more emotion than any 11 year old should have. After that question though— Harry reverted back to his dull tone.

The food was much better remembered— the Leaky Cauldron food wasn't that great, the scraps at the Dursleys were worse, and he didn't even want to talk about what he had to eat during his year of Horcrux hunting.

He noticed Professor Quirrell, who he know knew was possessed by Voldemort, was looking at him as if he was judging him— which he probably was.

By the time dessert arrived— the Hufflepuffs' curiosity had mostly been sated and Harry ate his treacle tart in relative peace. He made small talk with a kid he didn't remember from his past life who was named Aaron Stirling— a half-blood who was just as educated in his muggle heritage as his wizarding heritage— which was very uncommon to find these days.

He also was considerate enough to not ask him any questions about the night his parents died, though he could see the boy's eyes were burning with curiosity.

After the feast the first years were lead to the Hufflepuff common room, which didn't have a password, instead you had to tap the barrel two from the bottom, in the middle of the second row, which would open if tapped in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff'. It also, unlike all the other houses, had a defense system to keep out anyone who didn't belong in the house by having one of the other lids bursting off, drenching the imposter in vinegar. Harry thought it was very clever and wondered why people always underestimated the students in this house.

Harry noticed the common room was unlike any of the others. It was predominantly yellow, but had plenty of black. The room also had a ton of green as it was covered in greenery. The room was circular with beige, wooden tables with matching chair in the center and yellow sofas lining the wall.

Harry was lead by one of the perfects to his dorm, which was also very yellow. The walls were yellow along with the mattresses while the bedposts, bedside tables, curtains, and pillows were black. The floors were covered in wood which matched the tables in the common room.

Harry picked the bed next to the only window in the dorm— the boys let him get first choice since he was the boy-who-lived, and when he tried to decline, they told him they wouldn't pick out their beds until he did.

Aaron picked the bed next to him, Ernest Macmillan picked the center bed, Justin Finch-Fletchley picked the bed on the other end, and Wayne Hopkins picked the other.

Harry, while tired, didn't go to bed immediately. He had a letter to write, and a plan to catch a certain rat.

He took out a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill and started writing:

Dear Madam Bones,

Madam Bones, I have recently acquired information that Sirius Orion Black never received a trial before going to Azkaban. It has also come as a very great shock to me that Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore knowingly ignored Lily and James Potter's will and sent their son, Harry Potter (the boy-who-lived) to abusive muggle relatives. I have also found out that it stated in their will that Sirius didn't actually betray them and that they switched secret keepers at the last minute making Peter Pettigrew their secret keeper, yet Dumbledore also ignored that. If you could look into these mistakes it would be graciously appreciated and you might find Peter Pettigrew in your office.

He left the letter unsigned and gave it Hedwig, watching her fly off into the distance until all he could see was a white speck in the sky.


	6. Two Does and a Rat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I owned Harry Potter, but unfortunately, I don’t.

###  **Chapter Six: Two Does and a Rat**

“Speech”

‘Thoughts/ Quotes’

_ ‘Quotes from Harry’s Past’ _

_ Parseltongue/ Book Excerpt _

Book Titles

**From the Book**

Harry got was very sleepy when he woke up the next morning, but he was immediately alert when a familiar red envelope floated through the air. He was instantly flooded with relief a second later when he remembered it wouldn’t be for him, and watched as the envelope floated over to a first-year Slytherin who he had thought he knew so well. 

He gingerly opened the envelope as if it was going knowing it would explode with anger as soon as he did. The Slytherins around him were all snickering, none even trying to pretend the incident wasn’t funny. As soon as he opened the envelope, Harry heard a familiar voice scream:

“RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR OUR FAMILY NAME AND END UP IN SLYTHERIN! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY AND AS SOON AS YOU COME HOME YOU WILL HAVE A SERIOUS TALKING TO MISTER. IF YOU TAKE A SINGLE FOOT OUT OF LINE I WILL SEND YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME WHERE YOUR FATHER AND I CAN MAKE SURE YOU GET SOME SERIOUS HELP!”

She sounded even angrier when they drove Mr. Weasley’s car into the Whomping Willow. Being in Slytherin wasn’t really all that bad. Slytherin had produced Professor Snape and Horace Slughorn. Many others had come out well from Slytherin and been unrecognized, people only noticed the bad. 

The Headmaster did nothing to calm the anger that seemed to be stirring within the Slytherin house. He knew there was an unlikely chance that his past friend would come out well at the end of the night, and he knew many Gryffindors would come out poorly too. He knew the Headmaster knew the same, but the goddamn old fool was smiling. Smiling! Like absolutely nothing was wrong. 

It was then that he tried comparing a Muggle school to Hogwarts, but stopped when he was scared his brain would fry from overuse after coming up with a huge list of things that were wrong with Hogwarts like: having a ghost for a teacher, not even expelling students for attempted murder,having a Headmaster who endangered students, having a teacher who didn’t know the subject, etc. 

He guessed it was just the way Hogwarts was. Whether that was a good or a bad thing, well it was just the way the magical world was. 

He always thought classes were hard when he was in his first year, but it was even hard trying to screw up a spell. In transfiguration, he was having an awfully difficult time trying to not get the spell right. In fact, he had almost set Aaron’s desk on fire. He knew it would be odd to get the spell right after that, but he didn’t want his obvious screw ups to cause any worse damage, so after three more attempts, he turned the matchstick into a needle. 

Professor McGonagall was shocked, to say the least. She looked at him as if he was some prodigy in transfiguration. He almost felt bad for stealing Hermione’s spotlight, but he knew it would only push her harder. 

She watched over to his desk and pick up the needle, turning it over in her hand. “Mr. Potter, you must have inherited your father’s talent for transfiguration. This is absolutely marvelous. In all my years, I’ve never had a student who managed to transfigure their matchstick on the first day. 25 points to Hufflepuff.”

She placed the matchstick on the desk, giving him an odd look, and walked away. 

Harry blushed, and instantly regretted transfiguring it so quickly. He just didn’t want to cause an accident. 

Everything was very to similar to his past life, the only being difference being the fact that there was less disturbance in classes without Slytherin and Gryffindors in the same classes. He always wondered why professors did it. If they wanted to promote inter-house unity first they have to update the Sorting Hat to make it place students where they really belong, not where they want to go. Once they do that, there were other ways to promote inter-house unity, like having all children sleep with people in their year level which would be more effective. They also need to remove some of the competition between the houses so children from different houses will feel less inclined to engage with fights with members of other houses. 

And then he had potions. Since Dumbledore’s death, he’d thought Snape was a traitor, but now. He could not say he didn’t respect Snape and what he stood for. He knew it must’ve taken a hell of a lot of courage in order for Snape to go back to Voldemort time and time again. Knowing he was going to be crucioed. Knowing he was going to have to say things that disgusted him. Do things that disgusted him. He knew he had more courage than most Gryffindors. But, that didn’t mean that if Snape was going to be rude to him in potions, he wouldn’t be just as snarky back. 

He waited for Professor Snape to single him out, like he had in his previous life. 

“ **Ah, yes,** ” **he said softly,** “ **Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity.**

“ **You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion** - **making,** ” he said in a very Snape-lie manner: quiet, while keeping the listener ensnared in his words. “ **As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses**. . . **I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death** — **if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.**

“ **Potter!** ” he said in a stern tone. “ **What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?** ”

Harry had to stop himself from bursting out in laughter. During what should have been their seventh year, Hermione made them read a multitude of books on topics which would never help them, but she would always say  _ ‘it’s better to know something and not have to use it than to not know something and have to use it.’ _ One of the books was a book on codes  _ ‘just in case we ever intercept a letter that one death eater sends to another.’  _

Harry knew it wasn’t going to be useful, but he found the book very interesting. He spent much of his free time reading that year and found he rather enjoyed it. One interesting code was Victorian Flower Code, which used ingredients commonly used in potions. He knew Asphodel is a type of lily meaning 'my regrets follow you to the grave' and wormwood means 'absence' and also typically symbolised bitter sorrow. He realized that if you combine them, it means 'I bitterly regret Lily's death'. He had though he was picking on him, but in reality, he had been showing him his true colors. 

“Double Aster,” he responded, which means ‘I share your sentiments.’ The rest of the students assumed that was his answer, but Harry swore he saw Snape’s lips twitch, like it wanted to smile.

“Oh, and by the way, they make the Draught of Living Death.” Professor Snape looked him in the eyes, which he had only done once in his previous life. Harry swore he saw a tear forming in his right eye, but decided he must have imagined it after he looked away, because when he looked back, the tear was gone. The rest of the students were greatly confused, but nobody seemed to want to question it, not even the Ravenclaws, who were known for their curiosity and thirst for knowledge. 

Almost regretfully, Professor Snape said, “5 points from Hufflepuff for being a Smart Alek Mr. Potter.”

“I also know what would happen if you mixed Galega with some of your Hop,” Harry said. Since Galega is ‘reason’ and Hop is ‘injustice,’ he figured it would let Professor Snape know that he knew why he was taking points from him. He had to keep his cover after all. 

“Another 5 points from Hufflepuff for making up nonsense. There is no potion in which you use Galega. If you could please stop disturbing the class, I could continue on with the lesson,” said Professor Snape, looking him in the eye— making him understand that he understood what Harry was trying to say. 

“Of course, Professor.”

Of course the whole interaction had been giving him more and more odd locks, and Hermione, who was sitting next to him, looked like she had an idea of what they were doing, but couldn’t figure out what they were trying to say or why they were saying it. In fact, she had scribbled down all the potions ingredients that they mentioned on a piece of parchment when she thought no one was looking and stuck it in her bag. 

They ended up brewing a cure for boils, just like last time. Thankfully, this time he’d had six years of experience and found this easy in comparison to many other things he had to brew. In addition, he’d bought books on potions basics, which Professor Snape had ever so conveniently skipped over. He finally understood what different ingredients do to a potion and the difference between spinning clockwise and counterclockwise. He found it to be very similar to cooking. In fact, looking over the potions recipe, he could make a few simple edits to it now that he knew more about each ingredient in the potion. 

First he changed the number of snake fangs from six to seven, because it was a more powerful magical number and he knew if he added a pinch of goosegrass directly after, any damaging side effects from the extra snake fang would be canceled out. Second, he added a sixth stir to follow the five stirs he made at the end of his potion. He knew six had healing properties, so by adding it to a medical potion, it would improve its effectiveness. 

His potion turned into a translucent medium blue colored potion with a light purple tint. He knew it was much better than the potion he made in his past life, and that made him proud as he bottled the potion and put it on Professor Snape’s desk. He knew he was sort of cheating with all his previous knowledge, but he knew it would only push Hermione forward instead of holding her back like he and Ron had done in his first life. 

He looked down at his potion and realized that, for the second time that day, he’d shown his true skill. 

Charms class was very similar to transfiguration, except he gave up a tad bit later, but in Herbology and Astronomy, it was easy for him to downplay his skill, as it wasn’t wand work.

DADA was a joke. It made him want to laugh. He wanted to scream to the whole world that Voldy was teaching ‘ickle firsties’ defense. They weren’t really learning much, just reading a chapter from a book he had read so long ago. He already knew everything in it, so he glamored a book on Occlumency, which he had bought on his trip to Diagon Alley, a read it in place of  The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. 

He found the Demetrius Selwyn’s book,  Occlumency: A Guide To Mental Protection , to be exquisite, though he had only read the first two chapters, which had been about the history of Occlumency and an explanation of it along with one of Legilimency. 

_ Chapter 3: Clearing Your Mind Part 1 _

_ Occlumency is a difficult skill that many prestigious wizards have failed to master. The hardest part is not actually building the wall, but clearing your thoughts. All people, be it man, woman, wizard, or witch, have stray thoughts floating around in their head. There are three steps involved in clearing your mind: meditation, clearing your conscious thoughts, which shall be covered in this chapter; clearing your unconscious thought; and maintaining the state of thoughtlessness for an infinite amount of time.  _

_ Everyone has two types of thoughts: conscious and unconscious. Both are equally difficult to clear out of your head, the later being the more difficult. This step is the hardest, so succeeding at this almost definitely means succeeding at Occlumency, though this step in itself gives you nothing other than a mask to hide your emotions.  _

_ In order to start clearing your thoughts you must first meditate. Meditation clears out some of the unnecessary thoughts, making it easier to clear them out and helps concentration. It gives one the steps necessary to build in one’s own mind.  _

_ First you must sit down in a comfortable position . . .  _

Harry skimmed through the next few paragraphs realizing he wouldn’t be able to practise meditation in the classroom. He’d have to wait till he was free during the afternoon. He wanted to talk with Hermione as soon as possible, though, and according to the book, he should spend at least an hour a day meditating until he was successful in properly meditating. He’d have to postpone it till later in the afternoon.

Looking back, Professor Snape hadn’t told him any of this. He’d just cast Legilimency on him. Probably something else Dumbledore screwed with. 

After DADA, when he saw all six, male Slytherin first-years heading to the Great Hall for dinner, he went into the bathroom and transfigured his tie to look like one of Slytherin, then glamored himself to look like Ron. 

He found a wandering Slytherin, a sixth year, who he hadn’t remembered from his past life, and asked her if she would kindly guide her to the common room because he “forgot his book”. The girl rolled her eyes, thinking ‘of course that Gryffindor idiot left his book in the dormitory,’ but showed him anyway, telling the password, which was ‘silver snake’ in Latin ‘argentum coluber,’ to the portrait.

He cast a silencing charm on his feet, and crept up to the first-year dormitory. He saw the fat rat lying sound asleep on Ron’s bed. Before the rat could wake up, he cast a stunning spell on it, making it immobile. 

He removed the silencing charm from his feet and fast walked to the Ravenclaw common room, after stopping in a bathroom and removing the glamours on his face and casting a ‘finite incantatem’ on his tie. He, then, put the rat in a metal cage, which he had transfigured out of one end of a broken quill, with a smile on his face. 

He wrapped the metal cage up in wrapping paper, which he had transfigured out of the other end of the quill, and stuck a note, and gave it to Hedwig, who had returned since giving the letter to Madam Bones. 

He decided to go down to the kitchen for lunch. It wasn’t like he wanted to all eyes on him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this. I’ve been so busy recently, but I’m finally done, and I’ll try posting one this weekend to make up for the wait. I would like to thank Arnold DeVillena (FF.net) for giving me the idea to have Mrs. Weasley send Ron a howler. Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. The Reviving of Peter Pettigrew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling along with all the other characters in the Harry Potter universe. I play around with the Harry Potter universe for fun, not for a profit. I just want to clarify, in the last chapter, Arthur had no idea about the Howler; and, while Molly was pissed about Ron getting into Slytherin, she was more pissed about him not getting in the same house as Harry Potter and not befriending him, but she can't exactly say that in a howler.

**Chapter Seven: The Reviving of Peter Pettigrew**

"Speech"

'Thoughts/ Quotes/ Writing'

' _Quotes from Harry's Past'_

_Parseltongue/ Book excerpt/ Flashback_

Book Titles

**From the Book/ POV change**

* * *

**Amelia Bones POV**

She stared at the package, which contained a squirming rat. She thought the letter was a hoax, maybe a Death Eater's attempt to free their Lord's right-hand man. He couldn't have been innocent. But then she looked at the court records. The nonexistent ones. There was no trial for the man who was accused of being You-Know-Who's right-hand man, and then forced into the hell hole that is Azkaban for the rest of his life. Then she thought, 'Let's think about this rationally, Amelia. Why would someone put a man into Azkaban without a trial— the records are probably just in some top secret compartment where no one could find them. But, she was the Head of the DMLE. She should have access to those records. No, he hadn't been given a trial. It was the work of Death Eaters— probably Lucius Malfoy.'

While arguing with herself, back and forth, she completely forgot about the other part of the letter. The part about Peter Pettigrew. Looking back, it was a very foolish mistake, which could have had very bad consequences if the circumstances were different, but she was just too wrapped up in the fact that there was a very high chance that Sirius Black was innocent.

So she stared at the package which, she had unwrapped, wondering how this rat could be Peter Pettigrew. It wasn't like he was an animagus— he wasn't registered. That was until she looked closer at the wrapped and she a little piece of parchment spelled onto the wrapping paper with a permanent sticking charm. On the parchment were six words that made her realize how illogically she'd been thinking her whole life:

'Ever heard of an unregistered animagus?'

She blinked, looked at the rat, then back at the paper. Taking her wand out of her pocket, she sealed the room then said the Homorphus Charm: "ad hominem." **[1]**

She realized, a bit too late, that she'd forgotten that the rat would expand in size, when the little metal bars holding the animagus in snapped.

The man looked disgusting— his hair was gray and untamed— like he hadn't brushed it in decades; he had multiple, large moles on his face, which stood out like boulders amongst grains of sand; his whole body was filthy— covered in dirt from head to toe; his dark, yellow buckteeth managed to draw your attention even during the rare moments when his mouth was closed; his fourth finger, on his left hand, was cut off— explaining the finger they found on the street were the so called battle between him and Sirius Black— she honestly thought he looked worse than many of the prisoners in Azkaban.

He tried transforming back into a rat when she put a full-body bind on him and tied him to the chair, for guests, in her office. As head of the DMLE, she was one of the few people who could administer veritaserum without needing permission from a higher authority, so she took out a piece of parchment and her Dicta Quill, which was like a Quick-Quotes Quill except it wrote down everything that was said word for word.

Once making sure the ropes binding Pettigrew to the chair were secure, she removed the full-body bind and forced veritaserum down his throat. The man started squirming in the chair, tried to wiggle loose from the ropes, but Amelia Bones had used a special rope that would tighten if the person tied up tried to escape.

She started her interrogation on the, still-squirming, Pettigrew. "What's your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew," he said reluctantly.

"When's your birthday?"

"January 8th, 1960."

"Why aren't you dead?"

"I turned into my animagus form, a rat, when Sirius Black tried to kill me."

"Why did Sirius Black try to kill you?"

"Sirius thought that he would be the obvious secret keeper, so they made me the secret keeper. The Dark Lord made me tell him the Potter's location. Sirius wanted revenge." Amelia gasped. She shouldn't have been surprised, after having all the evidence pointing towards the fact that Sirius was innocent, but she didn't have definite proof. Now she knew. He was really innocent.

"So Sirius Black was not a Death Eater, but you were?"

"Yes."

"Where have you been all these years?"

"The Weasleys kept me as their pet. I was with their youngest boy, Ron, until I was brought here."

Amelia Bones was disgusted. This rat of a man, this Death Eater, this traitor had been hiding with a family of decent people, who had no idea of who he was. The did say that traitors belonged in the Ninth Circle of Hell.

She gave him a dose of anti-veritaserum, then exited her office, looking it with her magical signature. She practically ran to the Minister's office, and knocked on his door. The Minister opened his door a crack, Lucius Malfoy seemed to be in one of his meetings with the Minister, and was looking at her as if she was a waste of space— the same way he looked at the majority of the world, including the Minister.

"Not now Amelia, I'm busy, could you come back later at, let's say three," the Minister said calmly.

"Sir, it's urgent," Amelia replied, practically panting.

He opened the door a bit wider. "Well then Amelia, what's the emergency?"

"Minister, it's confidential, I'm not permitted to inform you while Mr. Malfoy is in the room," she replied, earning herself a glare from Malfoy, who's faced turned back to its usual blankness as soon as the Minister glanced back at him.

"Well, anything you say to me can be said to Mr. Malfoy here, Amelia."

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm under oath not to reveal this information to citizens like Mr. Malfoy," 'and so are you,' she wanted to add, but knew she couldn't.

"Very well, Amelia, we'll just have to finish up our meeting at a later time, won't we Lucius."

"I guess we will," said a very disgruntled Lucius Malfoy, who then turned to glare at the head of the DMLE , while the Minister wasn't looking.

When he closed the door behind them, Amelia put all sorts of wards over the office, preventing anyone from coming in or listening to what she had to say.

"This absolutely unnecessary Amelia. Lucius Malfoy is one of my most trusted advisors."

"I'm sorry Minister, but I am under oath not tell anyone about incidents like this. While I know you have solid proof that Mr. Malfoy is not a Death Eater, the rest of the magical world suspects he is and it would be a black mark on my record if I let this information be heard by him, even if he worked at the Ministry, if I didn't have solid proof that he wasn't."

The Minister blushed, but quickly covered it up. "Amelia, that's ludicrous! I'll tell you, I'd know if Lucius was a Death Eater, I already told you, he is one of my most trusted advisors."

"Well Minister, that's not what I'm here to talk about today, though the trial of a Death Eater is. I have solid proof that Sirius Black is innocent, and in addition, he never got a trial."

"That's ludicrous, Amelia! Where are you getting all this ridiculous information from anyway?"

"Well I checked the Ministry records on Sirius Black, and there was no trial. In addition, I found Peter Pettigrew and dosed him with veritaserum. He's completely guilty."

The Minister of Magic started sweating. "Amelia, this has to be covered up, we can't let. . . "

"Minister! You can't ignore something like this just because you want to keep your cover! Letting something like this is just going to look worse on you when the public finds out you were lying to them."

"But Amelia. . . "

"This is my last straw Minister, if you don't do anything about this, I'm going to resign from my position as head of the DMLE and make a statement to the Daily Prophet to tell them why."

"But Amelia, the Ministry owns the Daily Prophet."

"No, you own 25% of it. Sirius Black's godson owns the other 75% of it, and I think Harry Potter will be glad to publish my statement. I wonder who the public will support then— the boy-who-lived, who saved them from the years of terror caused by you-know-who, or the Minister of Magic who wasn't even strong enough to give Lucius Malfoy, a highly suspected Death Eater, in jail."

The Minister gasped. "But Amelia— you can't. . ."

"I can and I will."

* * *

**Harry Potter POV**

Now that he'd gotten Wormtail out of the way, the next thing on his mental checklist was to befriend Hermione, Neville, and the twins. He knew Hermione wasn't playing him. She was Hermione— his sister, his best friend, he trusted her with everything. As much as she looked up to authority, she would break the rules when she thought they were unfair— she proved that in his fifth year when Umbridge came around. She knew the difference between right and wrong— and she always did the right thing, even when it was hard. It was hard enough for Harry to realize Ron and Ginny never cared about him, but to lose Hermione— he wasn't sure what he would do. Their relationship was special, so he was unsure how to rebuild it without giving her his memories of his previous life— which he had no idea how to do. He knew he'd have to get Hermione back.

Neville, well, he was never really close to Neville in his past life, but now regretted that fact. Neville was strong and brave— he even destroyed one of Moldy Short's horcruxes. He didn't want to replace Ron, per say, but no matter how much he loved Hermione, he would never be able to stand spending his whole life studying. He needed someone to talk Quidditch and play exploding snap with. He never thought much about Neville in his past life, but he realized they were very similar. Both their parents were in the Order of the Phoenix, and both had lost their parents to Lord Voldemort and his cronies when they were very young. Both of them were underappreciated by their family, and had been somewhat abused.

And then there was Gred and Forge. No matter what was wrong with the rest of the Weasleys, he knew there could be nothing wrong with the twins. They were Gred and Forge— there couldn't be anything wrong with them. He had a special relationship with the twins, and he knew it wouldn't be too hard to gain back. All he'd have to do was mention Prongs and Padfoot and they'd be ecstatic to befriend the son/ godson of two of their heros.

Hermione had come up after his potions class to report her findings on his and Professor Snape's 'secret conversation,' the following morning.

" _Harry," Hermione said, and tapped on his back. Harry turned around and saw a big book in her arms— the same one she had had him read to learn Victorian Flower language during their hunt for horcruxes, and smiled. "I was looking up what you and Professor Snape were saying during potions class, and after a lot of digging, I found this book. She opened it up to the back, to the index of flowers and their meanings, and said right here it says. . ."_

"' _Mione," he accidentally let slip, "Sorry, do you mind if I call you 'Mione?"_

_Hermione smiled, "No, of course not Harry, now what were you saying?"_

" _Thanks, do you mind if we discuss this in the library next period, I know we both have a free period."_

" _Of course Harry, what Professor Snape said was really sweet, I guess he's not as mean as he wants us to think." The people who were eavesdropping on their conversation quietly gasped, and the whispers started spreading._

' _At this rate, the whole room will know what Hermione said in under five minutes,' Harry thought. He felt a bit bad for her— he knew Professor Snape wouldn't be happy._

" _Oh, I probably shouldn't have said that."_

" _It's okay 'Mione— sure, everyone will know in about five minutes, but everyone will forget tomorrow. It's only Professor Snape you really have to worry about."_

" _So, what do I do about Professor Snape?"_

" _He'll be grumpy, and probably take a bunch of points away from Ravenclaw, but it's not like he normally gives tons of points to Ravenclaw anyway. It's no big deal."_

After their meeting in the library, they decided that Harry would help Hermione learn Victorian Flower language, once a week during that free period, until she understood it enough to learn it on her own. He wasn't a master at it, but he knew enough to help her get started.

During Herbology, which was his next subject, he partnered with Neville, who he knew was amazing at Herbology, but never realized he was a genius at it. In fact, after leaving Herbology, Harry was certain that Neville was the Albert Einstein of Herbology— he was sure Neville would be able to pass his Herbology NEWT if he had to sit it right now.

In fact, Neville turned out to be a much better wizard than in his past life. Harry had told Neville to get a wand of his own, and— reluctantly— he did. Neville managed to master most spells at around the same time as Harry had in his past life. Along with his wand, he gained confidence, which he never had before, and completely got rid of his stutter, which was one of the reasons he had been picked on so much by Malfoy.

Once he his godfather got his trial, he'd befriend the twins, Wormtail would be put away once and for all, and he'd be out of the Dursley's for good. Once his godfather go his trial, everything would be okay.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised to get the next chapter in this weekend, so here it is, though I sort of rushed it in because of Thanksgiving. [1] I couldn't find the actual incantation for the Homorphus Charm so put 'turn to human' in google translate, but if anyone can find the actual incantation or an actual translation, please let me know.


	8. New Friends and Old Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling along with all the other characters in the Harry Potter universe. I only own the plot and any characters I create.

#  **Chapter Eight: New Friends and Old Enemies**

 

“Speech”

‘Thoughts/ Quotes/ Writing’

_ ‘Quotes from Harry’s Past’ _

_ Parseltongue/ Book excerpt/ Flashback _

Book Titles

**From the Book/ POV change**

 

Two weeks into the term and Harry had yet to make much progress in his friendship with Hermione or the twins. Really, he was procrastinating. With the twins, he had been in Gryffindor and he was best friends with Ron, and they had bonded over time, and with Hermione, well, he didn’t want to bring a troll inside Hogwarts and do Moldy Short’s job for him. Plus, there had to be someway to bond with Hermione without encountering a mountain troll, right? 

On the other hand, he and Neville and him had bonded as if they had been best friends their whole life. In fact, he’d have thought that he and Neville had been raised together as godbrothers, like they were supposed to have been. 

While, Neville was doing wonderfully with his wand work, he seemed to be struggling with potions just as much as in his past life.  Although Harry wasn’t there to witness it this time, he believed it by his stories of potions class and the unusually astonishing amount of rubies that would seemingly disappear from Gryffindor’s hourglass after every first year potions class. 

“I can’t believe it! He took off twenty-five points for adding to much wormwood!”

“Did you go to Professor McGonagall?”

“Of course, but she didn’t listen to me!”

Harry groaned, but it wasn’t like he hadn’t expected this. Professor McGonagall never really listened to her students.

“We need to get you a tutor.”

“Can you tutor me? You’re really good at potions.”

Harry sighed. “Trust me Neville, I just manage to get by. We should find someone who’s actually good at potions.”

“Who? The only person who’s actually good in my class is Malfoy, but I wouldn’t take lessons from him if my life depended on it.”

“Well there’s Hermione. She’s in my class and she’s amazing at potions, along with all her other subjects.”

“Do you think she’ll mind?”

“There’s no shame in asking.”

The next day, Neville summed up his courage and asked Hermione to tutor him after their History of Magic class, as it was the only class that Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs shared. So, three first years found themselves wandering the halls in search for a room suitable for Hermione to tutor Neville. Hermione had suggested the library, per her norm, but Neville had asked her to help him with the practical along with the theoretical aspects of potions.

So, when Harry suggested that they check out the seventh floor, on a ‘completely random hunch’, as they walked past the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy a magical door just happened to appear. When Harry confirmed that he had ‘absolutely no idea’ what was happening the trio walked into the room when Hermione let out a gasp. 

“This is the Room of Requirement, also known as the Come and Go Room. If you’re in desperate need of the room, it will turn into whatever you need, well it can’t break any of Gamp’s Laws of Elemental Transfiguration, but generally anything that follows those laws it can give you.”

Harry looked around and saw bookshelves of potions books along with racks, which should have held potion ingredients, but were mostly empty. To the left of the racks was a shelf full of cauldrons and equipment to clean cauldron, and in the center of the room lay a long table where one could create potions.

“I forgot,” Hermione said, with a frown on her face. “Many potion ingredient can’t be conjured because of Gamp’s Laws of Elemental Transfiguration. We’ll have to go and buy some.”

“Or we could steal some from Professor Snape’s stores,” Harry suggested.

“Harry! We can’t steal! Even worse, from a professor!” Hermione reprimanded. 

“It’s fine Harry,” Neville said. “My grandmother will buy some for us, today we can just work on theoretics then.”

“I thought we’d just be looking for a place today, but with all these books. . . “ Hermione made a sound that was as close to a squeal as she’ll ever get. She brushed her hand across a row of books while looking through the titles. “Ah ha! Here is  A Beginner’s Guide to Potions  by Matthew Witton.”

Harry’s head perked up at the name. Harry sat down on one of the two chair in the room, which were both soft and made one want to sink into the chair. “Mind if I read while you guys study?” Harry asked, wanting to get more information on his mother’s blood family.

“Of course not,” Hermione replied.

So, Harry asked the room for a book on pureblood families and one appeared right on his lap. It was called  The Pureblood Families of Magical Britain  by Senicus Malfoy. Harry snorted, typical that a Malfoy would write a book on purebloods. He opened the book up to the index, where he scanned the list for the name ‘Witton.’

 

**_History:_ **

 

_ The magical Witton family started on July eighteenth, one thousand five hundred forty-seven when Alexander Charles Witton I was born to muggles Charles Andrew Witton and Elizabeth Suzanna Witton née Askew. Alexander Charles Witton married muggleborn Elinor Joyce Witton née Lond on November twenty-third, one thousand five hundred sixty-five. Their grandson,  Adrian Benedict Witton, who was born on January thirty-first, one thousand five hundred ninety-three, was the first pureblood member of the Witton family.  _

_ In one thousand nine hundred, the Witton family became one of the oldest pureblood families in magical Britain, having been pureblood for over twenty generations.  _

 

**_Heirlooms, Manors, and Riches:_ **

 

_ Unfortunately, the Witton family is not as rich as it once once as it lost much of its riches to the foolishness their prosperity. The worst was one Witton, named Henry Adam Witton, who willing donated a fifth of his fortune to muggles! Unfortunately, the family only went further downhill from there. _

_ Their business, Witton Woods, once a blooming wand crafting store which almost every witch and wizard would go to, now no longer even has anyone running the shack.  _

_ While the Wittons once had collected many properties, they were given away to undeserving muggleborns, so the family is only left with British and American cottage. _

_ Thankfully, the majority of their heirlooms have not been given away and are kept locked away in their Gringotts vault until a hier removes them. The heirlooms include Alexander Charles Witton’s wand, which was supposedly the most powerful wand made in that time period; the Witton crown, an elf-crafted tiara traditionally given to one marrying a Witton; and the infamous Witton wings, which, when strapped onto a person, turn them invisible and let them fly without a broom.  _

 

_ For more about the Witton family see the Claybrook family, since, as a result of many marriages between the two families, many of the Witton heirlooms, property, and history is listed there.  _

 

Harry bookmarked the book, with one he conjured when neither Hermione or Neville were looking, and put it in his bag. Then he took out his homework and started working on it on a table the room had conjured up. 

Hermione was clearly just as nervous for flying lessons as she had been in her past life. Despite how much Harry loved flying, he knew there would be no point in showing off, and it wasn’t like he was going to have to defend Neville from Malfoy as neither of them were in going to be in his class, or so he thought until he saw the schedule and had found that it had been changed around. Now, the Hufflepuffs had lessons with the Slytherins and the Ravenclaws had lessons with the Gryffindors.

Harry sighed. He had been enjoying not having to put up with Malfoy during classes, but it seemed as if Dumbledore wanted him to be exposed to the little Death Eater so he’d come running back to him and do whatever he asked. But that wasn’t going to happen this time. Harry had been naïve in his past life, but now he knew things weren’t quite like what they seemed. 

With Hermione as a friend, time seemed pass so quickly, that when flying lessons came up, his brain hadn’t registered the fact that it was the time of year that first years had flying lessons.

Harry was walking onto the pitch, amicably chatting with Aaron about classes, when he saw a smirk plastered on Malfoy’s face. He knew he had no reason for the cocky smirk, but it didn’t stop him from wishing the ferret would keep wipe it off his face.

Madam Hooch walked onto the field and told them to say ‘up’ to their brooms, just like last time. Harry thought that this showed the extent of the laziness of magical people, because how much work does it really take to bench over and pick up the damn broom. Honestly, he saw plenty of people who would likely be bruised from the amount of force the broom was smacking them with and plenty of people who couldn’t get their broom to budge. Really, they’d all be in the air, in as just of a perfect condition as they came in, if they just picked up their broom.

However, since Harry knew he could get the broom in his hand without a problem in addition to the fact that he would prefer not to get into trouble for something as small as this, he just ordered the broom to his hand like the rest of his classmates. 

Once they all got the brooms into their hands, they mounted them and flew off. The problem was, many of the students had absolutely no idea how to fly, so when one muggleborn student, named Erin, came plummeting down to the ground, Harry wasn’t surprised at all. 

Despite the fact that he didn’t show off, Hermione had been right when she said he had a ‘saving people thing,’ so he dove down to catch her. He hadn’t flown for so long, and racing through the air, with the wind blowing his hair everywhere was an exhilarating experience which Harry had missed. 

He heard distant cheers as he flew the girl down to the ground. Unfortunately, Madam Hooch, not being the best at watching over children, left the Slytherins and the rest of the Hufflepuffs alone as she took the girl inside to make sure she was alright. It’s never a good idea to leave Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter alone in the same room, especially with others in the room with them.

“So Scarface, wanted to be a hero did you? Being the boy-who-lived wasn’t enough, so you decided to be that mudblood’s knight in shining armor, did you?”

Harry was formulating a polite response, as he did not want to get in trouble when he heard Ernest yell, “How dare you, you little Death Eater!” He then watched the red-faced boy charged over to take a swing at Malfoy. Malfoy dodged the blow on time, but sent another one back just as fast, if not faster. Before he knew it, it had turned into an all out brawl as the two eleven year-olds viciously wrestled each other, all the while getting stained with dirt. 

Harry and Zabini each ran over to pry their respective friends off each other. Unfortunately, both Malfoy and Ernest seemed to pause their fight to stop their friends from interfering. Try as they  might, neither Harry nor Zabini was strong enough to pull one of the boy’s out of the mud. 

Thankfully, Madam Hooch came back out to the Quidditch pitch in almost no time at all. Unfortunately for Ernest and Malfoy, both were too enthralled in their match to notice the woman come outside. 

“I’m disappointed in both of you! Detention with me at seven o’clock tonight and twenty-five points from Hufflepuff and Slytherin!” Hooch shouted. That caught their attention. Both boys froze and fell off each other. The two red-faced boys nodded their head in submission as she noticed Harry and Zabini.  Her voice turning softer, she continued, “Ten points to Hufflepuff and Slytherin for trying to break up the fight. Class dismissed!”

Harry and Aaron walked back to the Hufflepuff common rooms when Aaron asked, “What’s a mudblood?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait, but I was very busy and after I managed to write this chapter I completely forgot to post on AO3. If anyone catches any mistakes please let me know. All feedback is helpful. Thank you guys so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews!


End file.
